An approach for processing an application of a mobile terminal, including a smart phone, a smart pad, a laptop, etc. applied to a vehicle head unit at an initial stage was a mirroring method which shows a screen of the mobile terminal through the head unit as it is. It has an advantage of grafting an environment of the mobile terminal onto the vehicle head unit as it is, but it has a disadvantage of difficulty in flexibly dealing with requirements of original equipment makers (OEMs) of vehicles. Because it displays a complicated screen of the mobile terminal as it is or shows partially changed items on the head unit, drivers cannot concentrate on driving.